


Away We Go

by regionals



Series: harringrove drabbles [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Post-Season/Series 03, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: The TV, the couch, and Steve are the only things visible to you in this vision, because they’re the three things most relevant to what’s going on with Billy right now.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: harringrove drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446793
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Away We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timethot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timethot/gifts).



> rat: what if el spied on billy and steve  
> no one:  
> not a damn soul:  
> me and my fingers: haha... what if
> 
> also two fics in a day is a special occasion this Never happens

The first thing your eyes process is the TV. It’s playing a program you don’t recognize – a movie, maybe, you aren’t sure – and it’s showering them and the couch in a cool toned light. The TV, the couch, and Steve are the only things visible to you in this vision, because they’re the three things most relevant to what’s going on with Billy right now.

The vision flickers when you pull yourself away enough to mumble, “He’s with Steve,” to Max, before focusing on them again.

 _Max_ asked you to do this, to spy on Billy. She tells you that he’s been _weird_ , at least lately. She started to tell you that he’s been weird since Starcourt, but – that’s a given. Everyone’s been weird since Starcourt. She was worried, though, so here you are.

Or aren’t.

You step around the couch, keeping your feet quiet even if they can’t perceive your presence in the first place. It takes – longer than you think it should to process the information that you can glean from the scene playing out before you.

Steve is slouched back, sunk into the couch. His eyes are droopy and he looks – sleepy. That’s the word. _Sleepy._ Billy is on the couch next to him, with his head on Steve’s thigh, and his eyes are closed. Steve has his fingers in Billy’s hair, absentmindedly massaging his scalp with the tips of his fingers while he watches the program on the TV.

You take a step towards them, to get a closer look. You don’t believe that Billy’s asleep. He looks too – _tense,_ and you’ve seen him sleeping before, through spying, and just from being around Max. It’s like he melts, when he sleeps, and he’s just _too tense_ right now to be sleeping.

You don’t hear Max ask you what they’re doing, but – your physical body provides you with that information. The vision flickers as you pull away to tell her, “They’re… cuddling? I think.”

One more step closer, just in time for Steve look down fondly at Billy, and to mumble at him to say, “I love you, man.”

You pull away once more, enough to have the wherewithal to relay more information to Max; “I think they’re… _boyfriends_.” That bit of knowledge feels like the final piece to a puzzle, the piece that makes the picture come together. Before Max asks you to clarify what you mean by _boyfriends,_ as if she doesn’t know that you _know,_ you tell her that Steve loves him.

And then – something you weren’t quite expecting happens.

You hone back in on Billy, and when you do – his hand shoots out from the couch, towards your wrist. If he were still possessed, you’re pretty sure he would’ve been able to close his fingers around it, but – they go right through you. His eyes snap open, and he looks _right i_ _nto your eyes_ as he barks out, “Quit fucking spying on me for Maxine, you little shit.”

The last thing you see before ripping your makeshift blindfold off is Steve giving him a bewildered look. Max looks startled by the sudden movement, probably by the look on your face, too, if you had to guess based on how your facial muscles _feel._ She asks you what the hell happened.

Billy catching you is something you should have expected, you think. Even _Will_ has some sort of inter-dimensional inclination, so you don’t know why you wouldn’t have expected Billy to be the same way. You don’t relay any of these thoughts to Max, because they seem insignificant, but you do tell her, “He… caught me.”


End file.
